Shortie's Log
by Tossino
Summary: HitsuHina, high school style. A new student starts in Hinamori Momo's school, the shortest guy she had ever seen! Hitsugaya Toushirou was his name, and the first guy she ever got a crush on. But he seems so ignorant and cold. How can she get his attention
1. Chapter 1

I thought it was about time I write a Bleach fanfic, and this idea popped into my head. I just couldn't resist to write it. Why do I torturemyself with so many fanfics? I'll get myself killed at this rate. x''D Ah well, it is fun to write it.

I'm going to write it in this kind of style: The title might say something to you. ;P It's like they're writing a log. One day will be two chapters, but I might skip a few days every now and then. We start of with Hinamori, and chapte two will have Hitsugaya's thoughts on what happened the first day, of this writing. x'D

This is high school style. But I don't think it is Japanese or American, or any other country's for that matter, kind of system, beacuse I dunno how those are. This is more like the system we have in Sweden, so if you're not used to it, that's the reason why. :P

Enjoy!

I don't own Bleach, because then the characters' names wouldn't be so damn professional. x''D

* * *

_Shortie's log _

_Monday, August 24, year 2006_

Well, how to begin? Me, I live in the supposed capital city in Japan; Tokyo, though it's not complete sure if it's officially or not, and go to one of the smaller high schools. Even so, it does have quite many students as it is.

I'm a junior, and school started just two weeks ago. And there have been quite many new students from junior high schools all around the country.

It's not really something weird. I had never really shown any interest in boys, or stuff that other girls at my age tend to like. Such as fashion, what I mentioned earlier of course, make-up and other stuff like that. I didn't really care about my look either, never had, probably never will. Or so I thought.

All that seemed to change when **he** started in this school at the same time as me; someone who was actually shorter then me, who used to be the second to last shortest in my age group. Who am I talking about? "The dwarf," that people call him, Hitsugaya Toushirou; 1.33m tall, shorter then I had ever before seen a sixteen year old guy. And that beautiful white, spikey hair that seemed to draw everyone's attention.

If they saw it that is. He was very short, as I said and no one seemed to truly see him - except during the times he went to get his books - even if, when the sun was up, his hair seemed to be like a lamp. I couldn't help but notice him, considering that I wasn't very tall either.

The lockers where we kept all our books when we didn't need them for classes were actually pretty much too high for him. They had asked if he wanted them to fix something else, but no, he said they didn't need to. At least after what I heard. He had his own little method of reaching the stuff he needed: Jumping up on the locker, and take it from above. That must've been the cutest thing I had ever seen.

He seemed to be something of a lone wolf. I often saw him that way, alone. He didn't seem to mind though, and no one cared about him either. And that seemed to suit him. But there was one that had noticed him, and cared about him. A seventeen year old... we can call her woman, that was going her second year in the school; the woman with "the big lemons," that every guy said, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Big lemons, you might probably be able to guess what that meant. And the way she wore her school uniform just made the guys like her even more. She seemed to enjoy that attention though. I don't know how she and Hitsugaya learned to know each other; Matsumoto had been a part of my junior high school after all, so they probably didn't know each other from before, since Hitsugaya came from another town.

But she had noticed him. No one understood what she saw in him, no one understood what he saw in her. Neither did he, probably. She only annoyed him; after what I saw, but the few people that had cared to look at him as he walked away, said that they had seen a small smile on his face. So maybe he did enjoy her annoying, playful presence. He just didn't show it.

Then, who am I? Hinamori Momo is my name, a name that I sometimes get picked on for, for reasons unknown to me, and some people think it's beautiful. But I have my friends to keep it all off though. I have to say that I am pretty emotional, so that easily affects me. I'm 1.51m tall, so you can understand the difference between me and Hitsugaya. I'm not very self dependant, the complete opposite of what he seemed to be. I seemed to be completely unnoticed by him, but I just couldn't stop looking at him. I don't mind if he doesn't shoot me some glances really, it's just fine.

I kind of wish that **I **had white hair, but mine is simply black. I usually have it up in a ponytail, but the bangs always hang freely on the sides of my face. Actually, my best friend is shorter then me, so I guess that I'm not really that short. It just seems that way in the middle of all 1.80 guys around here – a few girls too for that part.

Who's my friend then? Kuchiki Rukia. 1.44m tall, very small and flexible; she takes gymnastic classes, and competes in it. She's very good, I have to say. Better friend then her I've never had, but she moved in when I went last year in junior high school, so we haven't known each other for that long. Under a year, eight months to be exact. Even so we get along very well.

There I stood, as usual, at my locker, waiting for Hitsugaya to enter the school. He was always there exactly twenty minutes over eight. Not later, nor earlier, always the same ever since I noticed him for the first time. When the clock hit that exact time, he entered the school, just as he should. I watched him walk straight through the crowded hallway towards his locker, his bag in the same position on his shoulder that it always was. Completely ignoring the people around him, nearly walking straight into everyone, but they quickly got out of his way.

It was different before, when people weren't used to it, and he walked straight into them. When he did, he always turned around and gave them an icy look. And it really was icy, nearly like his green coloured eyes changed into icy blue.

"Hey, Ichigo, over here!" Rukia shouted at my side and drew me back to reality.

She was waving and looking at one of the few that was on that side of the hallway, and that had been in my class ever since elementary school, Kurosaki Ichigo. I noticed his glowing orange hair at once, it was impossible not to.

He was 1.74m tall the last time he was measured. He had obviously grown a few centimeters during the vacation, after his 16th birthday. He must be at least 1.80 now. As usual at that age then. He had been away on vacation for these two weeks that school had already been going on. He spotted Rukia's waving and walked up to them.

"Yo Rukia, long time no see," he said with a grin as he stopped in front of us. "You too Momo."

I nodded slightly and smiled. He spotted the girl on our side, another close friend of mine, that had came here the same time as Hitsugaya. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?" He asked and leaned in a little closer to the girls face.

Not a good idea.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled and hit him hard on the head.

"Ouch!" He shouted and rubbed his head. "That wasn't necessary."

"You COULD be nicer, idiot!" Rukia answered and shook his fist in the air, making him lift his hands up in defense. "We're at high school now; we've lost some class mates, and gained some class mates. So don't look so damn surprised."

She pointed at the orange haired girl, who was smiling. "This is Inoue Orihime."

Ichigo looked her over a little, and then grinned again. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Pleased to meet you," he said and held out his hand.

She grabbed it. "Pleased to meet you too, Kurosaki-kun."

Inoue Orihime; sweet girl, very jumpy and playful, 1.57m tall. She seemed to be a bit shy to us when she came here. We we're wrong, **very** wrong. She doesn't know when she should stop something, walk away or other stuff that you need to know if you want to stay out of trouble. That's why we kind of decided to help her, and we became close very quick.

Her cooking on the other hand; urg, it makes me shudder. She has a strange taste for food, that girl. Ice-cream with ketchup on. What kind of a combination is that?

"Do we have any other new class mates?" Ichigo asked Rukia after a while.

"Hmm… No, but there is one guy that Momo has gotten her eyes on," she answered and grinned.

"RUKIA!" I cried out and pushed her when she laughed.

"Really, Momo did? Who?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

There was no way Rukia was going to keep quiet, she never did. Great...

And I was right, she pointed towards Hitsugaya, who just sat on top of his locker to pick out the books he needed for his class.

I wish we had the same classes. I didn't have the guts to talk to him, and not once we had the same class, not once did we cross each other in the hallway. It was a bit strange actually, how we just never met, at all, even though we went to the same school.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "That little guy? That's a strange way of getting your books. Who is he?"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," Rukia answered with an evil grin on her face. Yes, evil.

And Ichigo burst out laughing. Apparently he thought that the name was funny or something like that. I thought it was beautiful. I clenched my fist and hit him in the head, making him let out another "Ouch!" in the matter of five minutes. That was his personal record.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny," I said grumpily.

"Wow, did all of you wake up on the wrong side of bed today?" He joked.

"Very funny, Strawberry," Rukia said mockingly, proud about figuring that name out when she moved here.

"HEY! I'VE TOLD YOU **NOT **TO **CALL **ME THAT!" He yelled and pointed at her.

She laughed and rubbed him a little on his arm, making him actually smile, I wonder if he liked Rukia, it sure seemed like it. I can't cheer him up by doing that.

He then scratched the back of his head. "Hey, I thought Ishida was going to go here too, where is he?" He asked.

"He was, but he changed his mind. He went to another high school on the other end of town," Rukia answered.

"Ah, I see."

I tapped their shoulders and pointed towards a spot where the crowd had broken up a little. That happened, every now and then, and it was often when some kind of fight had broken out. And there was usually the "unpopular" ones who managed to get in the way of some too-proud-for-their-own-good student.

Or they didn't get in the way at all, and the bully just felt like mocking someone around, which was probably the case here. Hitsugaya stood in the middle of a little ring, his face showing no expression and the books in his arms.

"Hey, little punk, do you think you're cool or something?" The leader of the gang that surrounded him said.

He lightly shook his head. "No, not at all," he spoke with that deep, slightly hoarse voice that I loved so much. "I'm politely asking you to move. You're the one who thinks you're cool."

I actually doubt he asked politely. He most likely ordered that bully to get out of the way.

The crowd that was watching let out an "Ohoo!" kind of sound. Their leader twitched.

"That's it! You're dead!"

And he was just about to attack Hitsugaya, but as little as Hitsugaya was, he was a lot quicker then the bully. And he took his chance just when the fist was about to hit, jumped up on the arm and made a back flip out of the ring, turned around and took off.

"Heh! That guy's pretty good," Ichigo said and crossed his arms.

_But… this time is different from…_I thought and my mind drifted away to an incident a few days ago.

_Flashback _

It was just a usual day, and me, Rukia and Orihime was on our way to our favorite spot to eat. That had, in fact, become our favorite because I secretly followed Hitsugaya when he was on his way to do the same, and I had taken a seat not that very far from him. I don't know if Rukia or Orihime understood that following him was what I was actually doing, but if they did they didn't point it out. They really are good friends.

That day we had gotten there before him, and as he came walking with his right hand in his pocket and his bag on his other shoulder in the usual position, as always, the probably worst gang in our school decided to target him. Probably because at first glance, he did look pretty rich. I don't think he is though.

He was always looking down at the ground when he walked, and it always looked like he was thinking. Then… he noticed a pair of feet on the ground, catching his attention. He stopped in his tracks and glanced up at the leader of the gang.

How can you describe their leader? His face is full with scars from fights and other stuff like that and his eyes are filled with rage and strife. Not only that, he's very tall, 2m the very least, and incredibly well-built. His hair is wild and it always looks like he hasn't washed it in a while. But that's probably because it's so messy all the time.

But Hitsugaya kept the same calm expression on his face when he looked up at that huge guy with a slightly questioning look.

"Hey Shortie, do you have any money?" The gang leader asked him.

Urg, I never liked his voice. It gives me the creeps. It's so… evil. You can actually feel the threat in whatever he says, and it's never a joke. Whatever he says, he means. Even the expression "You're so dead." He really means it.

"No, I don't," Hitsugaya answered calmly. "And even if I had, it's not like I would give it to you."

Rukia gasped when he said that. That wasn't surprising. You don't deny them something, and get away with it. So, the gang leader grabbed Hitsugaya's shirt and lifted him off the ground. And it really looked painful, but Hitsugaya kept that calm expression, even if he grimaced a little.

"Listen you punk. Do you know who I am?" Hitsugaya shrugged. "I am Zaraki Kenpachi. When I ask you for something, you give it to me or you'll **regret it**. Got it?"

Hitsugaya just smiled lightly.

"It doesn't matter what you say," he said, not with ease because he had trouble to breath. "You're still not getting anything."

And that seemed to be stepping **far** over the line. Kenpachi growled and threw him down on the ground, and one of the members put a foot on his chest. No, he slammed the foot down on the chest. Hitsugaya let out a little whimper from the pain as Kenpachi pulled the bag off his shoulder.

Rukia glanced worriedly at me, and that was highly understandable. I was worried about him, there was no doubt about that, and I really, **really **wanted to help him. But… I was too afraid. I think anyone would be in that position. So I just sat there, watching,

But when I looked closer, I saw that Hitsugaya was fingering at something in his hand. I frowned, wondering what that could be.

I got my answer pretty quick. All of a sudden he lifted his hand and threw something on the foot that was holding him down. The thing he threw let out a small explosion, followed by a curse from that member, who by reflex lifted the foot away from Hitsugaya. He took that chance, got up and quickly yanked the bag away from Kenpachi, who didn't really understand what had just happened. He might look scary, but he's not a genius.

Hitsugaya was out from their eyesight when they finally gathered themselves together. He had pressed himself into a really small space between two walls. I guess that's what good with being so small.

"HEY SISSY, GET BACK HERE! YOU'LL PAY FOR RUNNING AWAY FROM ME PUNK!" Kenpachi yelled and shook his fist in the air.

He quickly walked away from there, and Hitsugaya came out from his hiding spot with a relieved sigh. He massaged his neck a little and dusted off his clothes.

"TOUSHIROU!" I heard, and Matsumoto showed up on the hill.

He twitched. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, and he hated that; it was easy to notice. A vein started to throb in his forehead; I even saw it from my spot.

"Matsumoto, how many times have I told you," he said, with a slight trembling in his voice, "NOT TO HUG ME! And another thing. Don't call me Toushirou. The way you say it annoyes me."

"Everything annoyes you Toushirou," she said happily and released him from her hug.

And then flicked his forehead. "But Toushirou, I saw what happened. That was amazing!"

He twitched again and rubbed his forehead. "It was nothing Matsumoto, you're overreacting," he said.

"Oh but that was something Toushirou," she answered and pouted. "That was Zaraki Kenpachi you know."

"I'm aware of that."

"You're not getting away with what you just did easily," she said and shook her index finger in front of his face. "He's going to get back at you somehow."

He grabbed her hand and removed it from his view.

"Whatever you say."

_End of Flashback_

But there was no place to hide inside of the school, so what would he do this time? And he seemed to be thinking the same thing. I had to move out of the way as he ran past me, and I heard him mutter "Holy shit." when he did.

And then he, for some reason, decided to come to a stop when the hallway turned. I don't know why. Either he had a plan, or he understood that it might be possible to get away and gave up. Probably the first one. He's not an idiot, so it wouldn't surprise me if he planned something.

Or maybe he didn't on second thoughts. It certianly didn't look like it. And this little ruckus had by now gathered quite many spectators. And he didn't seem to know what to do after all.

I really wanted to help him, but it's not like I could really do anything. I have to admit that I prayed that some miracle would happen. Doing that makes me feel so weak, but it just happens. And I have to say I hate it.

And just when no miracle seemed to happen, someone came out of nowhere, positioned itself between the gang and Hitsugaya, and stayed there.

"What do you think your doing?" It said, and it was a man by the way, with a deep, calm voice.

I glanced a little at Rukia, and for some reason she seemed very surprised. Her mouth was opening, closing, opening, closing and so on. She didn't know that guy now did she?

But I had a memory of that guy's long, blach hair, but from where I found it hard to remember, for some strange reason. Hadn't I seen that guy at Rukia's place? Holy sh... That was her big brother! No wonder she looked so surprised then. He's not the type to do something like that, really.

Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him here for two whole weeks, and Rukia hadn't mentioned it either. I turned to ask her.

"Where has he been these two weeks?"

She glanced at me. "Nii-sama was studying somewhere else for a while," she said. "I don't know why, or where."

"Ah."

Her brother was always so mysterious, no wonder she didn't know anything. I don't think she mind though, and I don't really care either. Maybe it was weird to ask if you don't care. Or maybe people just think too much.

Hitsugaya just stared wide-eyed at the man's back while he glared at the gang, who glared back of course.

"What we think we're doing?" The leader asked. "You don't really need to ask, do you, Byakuya?"

"Picking on someone just because you're bigger. I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out of school yet. Not that it would make any difference for your future."

The leader made a movement that showed he was planning to punch Byakuya.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Byakuya simply said, not changing his position or expression.

"And why not?" The leader snapped, still with his fist raised.

"You'll just hurt yourself."

The leader frowned. "What can you possibly do?"

Byakuya smiled a little, and that's very rare, seemed like he was actually enjoying himself there.

"This," he said.

And before anyone could react the gang's leader was on the ground with his right arm behind his back and Byakuya sitting on him. And I knew how painful that position was for the victim; I grimaced a little actually.

"Now I suggest you leave that guy alone, or it will hurt more next time," he said to the leader.

He stood up and started to walk away down the hall. Hitsugaya called out out to him with a slightly rude "Hey, you!" to try and get his attention, but it doesn't usually work on Byakuya, so Hitsugaya decided to run up to him and stand in his way.

Byakuya stopped and looked at him. Hitsugaya glared, for some strange reason. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "You should be thankful I did, it looked like you were in a quite bad situation."

"I could've handled it myself."

"It didn't look like it to me."

"It wasn't supposed to look like it; I was trying to trick those bastards."

"Sure, whatever you say," Byakuya ended the conversation and walked past Hitsugaya.

Kuchiki Byakuya; senior, quiet, lonewolf and a bit cold. Not really the socilizing type at all. 1.80m, black hair that goes down to the shoulder. He doesn't resemble Rukia, but that's because Rukia's adopted. Surprisingly, it was Byakuya that made their parents adopt her in the first place, so Rukia had a deep respect for him; that's probably why she addresses him Nii-sama, and not Nii-san.

-------------------------

First class was math, urgh. I never really liked math. It gives me a headache all the time. I prefer to write, and other stuff like that. As soon as it comes to counting something, I just get tired. Information gathering is what I probably like the most, and math has nothing like that in it. I'm glad that Rukia at least chose the same line as I did, that way I at least had something to do during the boring lessons. But she wasn't here now; there was something she had to do. If only Hitsugaya could be here instead of her.

I guess. He seemed the be kind of cold and bossy. I scratched my chin. Well, I had to say I did kind of like those kind of guys, heh.

And there I sat at the bench, lost in thoughts, and didn't notice that the exact person I was thinking about was entering the classroom; until he actually sat down beside me. I jumped at the sound of it and glanced at him. I wasn't used to people sitting down beside me when Rukia wasn't there, and it had to be **him** of all people?

_Shit! I'm definitly not ready for something like this... _I thought desperately for myself. _I better be careful if I would say anything. He seems to get annoyed so easily. Maybe I should just be quiet. But... that would be so rude, wouldn't it? What should I do?_

I glanced at him. He didn't seem to pay any attention to me at all. Maybe it would be smarter to stay quiet, just like he would probably do. But I was so curious; I wanted to know why he was suddenly there, he didn't go to the same line as me. You can't change line, can you? I thought you couldn't.

"What are you doing here?" I suddenly said, without actually knowing what I was doing.

_Oh no what did you just do Momo? That must've been the most rude thing you could ever say, damn it! Of all things I could've said, I just had to say something that rude. Shit! _

He seemed a bit surprised by my sudden question, kind of like he didn't know I was there until I spoke. He glanced at me with a questioning look.

_Better say something more... _

"Umm," I began carefully. "I... I was just wondering... You've never been here before, so I'm just wondering why you're suddenly here."

_Hope it didn't sound like I've been following him now. Because that's exactly what I've been doing, heh. _

He raised an eyebrow. "Does it really matter?" He asked and returned to what he was doing first.

_Phew! Saved... _"Maybe not..." I said and pretended to fix the ponytail and the back of my head.

I couldn't help but notice how he curiously glanced at me from the corner of his eye. Maybe he thought I was weird or something. Oh, how horrible that would be!

* * *

There's the end of it. As you might've understood, all of those that are Hinamori's friends are the same age group as her. 15-16, depending on when their birthday is. Matsumoto might be 16, no one knows her birthday after all, since she's a shinigami, so Hinamori just assumes she's 17 due to that she goes her second year. Byakuya is 17-18, depending on birthday. Give them what ages you wish. x'''D 

Oh come on! You knew Kenpachi was made to be a bully. :) He's also 17-18.

Reviews are appriciated. Hope you enjoyed!

I have nothing against harsh comments, as long as they immprove my writing. If it's the style of writing or the pairing in general, I don't want to see any rude comments on that, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Well guess what peaps? Yes, I finally finished the next chapter of this. x'D So sorry for the wait but new manga to read and stuff have kept me busy.

So this is Hitsugaya's part. Enjoy his annoyance at writing it. XDDD And Matsumoto's amusement in what he's writing.

Bleach and all the characters belong to Tite Kubo, and not me.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_2006, 24 August, Monday_

I guess the best way to begin is to introduce myself… Why am I doing this again? Right, Matsumoto just wouldn't stop bothering about me. I can't believe she's even reading this over my shoulder. And there she giggled... Geez. If she doesn't go away soon I might hurt her.

Anyway… my name is Hitsugaya Toushirou. I'm probably the shortest sixteen year-old in the world. And I mean among the healthy people. There's no physical reason to why I'm so short. Those in my age have usually grown twenty centimetres under just two years, or something. I on the other hand, seemed to stop growing completely at the age of twelve, and I was never really tall in the first place. As I said, there's no physical reason behind it, so I don't have a disease or anything like that. I'm just short. That doesn't make anything different in my opinion though. I don't want any special treatment because of my length, like the school seemed to think. Judging by appearance… I hate people like that does that.

I came to Tokyo from a very small town on one of Japan's smaller islands. That town isn't widely known, and I won't bother to write the name of it either. I moved here alone; my parents didn't have time to come. Not that I mind. I didn't really want to move in the first place, but they insisted. Apparently they thought I would be able to start over, like moving would stop people from bullying me (Tch, like they truly cared anyway…).

That would never happen. When you're as short as I am, you have to take such crap. Because of that I had to learn to stand up for myself. I trained all by myself for one and a half years, just enough so that I would be able to keep off the most feared bullies in my old school. Things haven't changed now either. I can't fight when I'm outnumbered, so instead I use my size as an advantage. It works, as long as there is a place where I can hide.

Just don't take me wrong; I'm not weak. You just have to understand when it's better to fall back then fight. And that's harder then it sounds.

People tend to call me predictable. I don't know about that; I'm probably one of the most unpredictable people you can find. Sure, I might tend to follow a time schedule that never changes, but it's not like I do it intentionally. It just happens. They shouldn't say anything when they don't know anything about me.

There's only one person who knows that I'm not predictable, but that's probably because she's the only one who bothers to talk to me. Or rather, dares to talk to me. I don't even get why she does it. Apparently, I'm "cute". God, she makes me look like a baby. Perhaps it would be wise to tell about the time we met. Such a waste of my valuable time… I don't get how she managed to convince me to do this. Ah well…

Let's see… I think it was during lunch break. Yeah, it was. I was sitting at my usual spot, eating my lunch like always. I guess it was my usual luck that she was on her way to eat at the exact same spot as me. I kind of regret choosing that spot, I guess I just thought that no one would go there except for me. I was wrong, terribly wrong.

She appeared out of nowhere, I have no idea where she came from, but all of a sudden I could hear a shrilly squeel of some kind that seemed to burn a hole through my ear drums. She probably believed she could do whatever she wanted with me, because she picked me up from the ground and hugged me tightly. She had some friends with her too. Geez, that was an embaressing moment...

"Look at him, he's so cute and small," she said and turned around towards her friends.

I did what I always do in those kinds of situations; twitch, break myself free and well... protest.

"Oi," I nearly yelled. "Who are you, thinking you can just pick me up like that, like I'm some kind of pet?"

She looked at me with a surprised face, like she didn't even understand what I was talking about. Geez, she's so annoying.

"But you're so cute!" She said and kneeled down beside me. Which made me feel even shorter…

I twitched again. "No one... calls me cute."

She blinked confusingly. "Why not?" She asked and tilted her head to the side. "You _are_cute."

And that's basically all that happened. Nothing really interesting after that, at least not something other people need to know about. Anyway, she started to hang around me a lot after that day, and her other friends are never with her anymore. I don't know why, but she seems to prefer me before them. Probably because I'm "cute." I'd rather be alone then with her. She's plain annoying and just never leaves me alone. She always talks to me like I'm a baby or something. And she cuddles me like a pet, or a teddybear. When she gets the chance that is, which isn't often if I can prevent it.

Well, now that I've written a bit about myself, I guess it's about time to begin this "log" thingy. My morning went like my normal routine, and I got to school at the same time I always do. It's always been like that. I prefer an organized life from the life most students live; hectic, stressing and unorganized. They're out late at night, partying, and then get a hangover. Yep, that's basically what the student life is like. "From you point of view that is," Matsumoto just commented. Che, that may be true. But since when was my point of view wrong?

The student life for me though is different, or at least I try to make it different. Matsumoto tend to come home at me after she parties, saying it's because her parents will kill her if she comes home like that. I'm usually too tired to mind, so I often let her stay anyway. As long as she takes care of herself, that is, and I don't have to help her with anything.. And she squeals. I guess I shouldn't complain, since she really isn't much of a bother… when she passes out on the couch. Before that... Now she's laughing her ass off; she thinks this is really funny doesn't she?

Anyway… Last week I had decided to change my course. What I used to study was quite boring, and after two weeks it would be too late to change. I had already gotten the books, so I simply took them out of the locker and was just about to walk towards the first lesson, Matsumoto appeared… of course.

"Yo, Toushirou!" she yelled straight into my ear.

I rubbed my ear slightly. "Matsumoto, don't yell into my ear like that," I said with a cold voice and glared.

"Aww Toushirou, why can you never be nice?" she asked, like she was talking to a baby, and pouted.

What is she talking about? "Nice?" When she yelled into my ear? I don't see a reason for me not to get annoyed.

"Shut up," I muttered. "Don't you have a lesson to go to?"

She put her finger on her mouth. "Yes I do… But…"

"You're not going to skip it are you?" I asked accusingly and glared at her again.

"Eh… No of course not. What made you think that?"

"Then, go get your books and don't stand here, bothering me."

"Fine!" she pouted and marched away.

I gave up a sigh. Sometimes it feels like I'm her father or something. I need to tell her to go to her lessons all the time. I have no idea how the hell she managed to pass the first year here. Or maybe she just began to skip the classes to piss me off, but I don't know. She calls me a control freak, so I guess that she's just messing with me. Well, she can do that however damn much she wants to; as long as it gets her out of my way, I don't care. And the only way to make her leave me alone is to force her off to classes. ...Now she's laughing again...

Okay, I guess I have to agree that she is quite funny to be with (I take the time to write it now that she's lying on the floor and clutchung her stomach from laughing). When she's not acting like I'm a pet or a baby towards me at least, which she does less and less as time passes by. She still thinks I'm cute, but at least she doesn't scream it out so loud that the whole school can hear it, like she used to. She has her moments, and I appreciate those, even if they're quite few…

Now that she was out of my way, I began walking towards the classroom. Even if I'm small, I don't want to have to zigzag my way through the hallway. I never had the need to in my old school - not that there were very much people there, but still - so why should I do so now? People move out of the way of everyone else, except me. Or, they didn't do so in the beginning. It changed… after they learned. I made sure that they did quickly too.

I didn't keep an eye out of where I was going. Why should I need to? Everybody knew they had to move out of my way unless they wanted me to walk straight into them, which they knew I hated. It was rather pleasing, that they were actually a bit afraid of me. But this day, there was someone who didn't move out of my way. He did in purpose of course, it was a bully. I had met him before. I stepped back at the impact, glaring.

"Oi, move out of my way jerk," I hissed at him.

Immidietly the crowd around us stepped back a bit, creating a circle shaped clear space around me and that gang. I had bumped into their leader too. Che, stuck-up jerk. I watched with amusement as he twitched, meaning I had pissed him off.

"Hey, little punk, do you think you're cool or something?" he growled at me and glared threatingly.

"No, not at all," I replied simply. "I'm politely asking you to move." Lies. "You're the only who think you're cool."

Judging by the admiring sounds coming from the crowd, they didn't expect me to reply like that… I guess most people cower under bullies. Well, not me. Heck, if I can get away from Zaraki Kenpachi, the most feared bully in school, I should be able to get away from someone like that guy.

"You're so dead," the guy growled at me.

Yeah sure. He obviously thinks he looks scarier than he does, and is scarier than he is. Stupid stuck-up bastards.

It was easy to avoid his punch and get out of the ring the gang formed around me. It was pretty satisfying to see people seemed to be impressed by what I did – though it wasn't the first time I did it.

But finding a place to hide inside the school isn't the easiest of tasks, and I couldn't really find any. But I had a plan, don't worry about that.

Oh quiet Matsumoto.

Stop laughing.

I'm serious!

Whatever, just shut up.

And then some guy just had to interfere. So much for dealing with things on my own there… He didn't answer when I questioned him about it either. Seems like he was another stuck-up bastard, hn…

Well… Anyway…

So I went to my first class; math. I like everything that acquires for you to work hard. So I guess I don't really hate any subjects, except maybe gym class… I'm not really that fond of it. But everything else I like I guess. Especially physics and chemistry.

I took a random seat, not really checking where it was or who it was next to. And then someone suddenly asked what I'm doing there.

I turned my head in that direction, and found a girl looking at me. She seemed pretty short and very small, with black hair and big brown eyes. The question was kind of rude… But why would I comment on that?

She seemed to get nervous for some reason and explained further, that she hadn't seen me there before and was just wondering.

I didn't understand why it mattered, so I replied something along the lines of that.

"Does it matter?"

She seemed to be relieved by that. I didn't understand why though, still don't. I didn't really listen to her reply though.

During the whole class I glanced at her from time to time. She seemed to be a pretty interesting girl. Someone that I actually wouldn't quite mind getting to know.

I said shut up Matsumoto…

Yeah, she seemed like a pretty nice girl too. If she takes the same line, I'll probably see her some more. I wonder…

* * *

Very abrupt ending, yeah. But this is Hitsugaya we're talking about. x'D

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Bah. I know, it's been a very long time. I just have never really gotten myself to do much writing at all. But, that will change now, because I'm determined to write more. Plus, a good thing is I've improved quite a lot, if I dare say so myself. I'll really try to update this more often, I swear. I've been working a bit on the storyline and stuff too.

This chapter is short, but that's because this is only supposed to get things going properly. After this, the "plot" or whatever you're supposed to call it will start progressing.

I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. I just enjoy playing around with the characters themselves, because I love them. :3 The manga and its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

I apologize for any possible grammar and/or spelling mistakes I've missed while reading through it and all that. Enjoy, and I apologize once again for the long wait. I would appriciate reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_2006, 25th August, Tuesday_

I was excited at first. I really was. I mean, the guy that was the "object" of my first crush had switched classes and was now taking the same subjects as me! We weren't always in the same class, but we were in the same class a couple of times the rest of the Monday and this day. I thought it would actually be rather interesting and... well... as immature as it may sound... I was sort of hoping for it to turn out into something like a fairy tale. Which is very childish and foolish, but I couldn't help myself. You're allowed to dream, right? But it seemed that my expectations were a bit too high, because I ended up feeling rather down after school ended. He had actually seemed really interested at first when we sat next to each other yesterday, but either I had just been imagining it all or it was a one-time thing or something. Either way, he didn't pay me too much attention afterwards. He seem rather blank and indifferent towards actually interracting with anyone, to be honest. But I was hoping that he would notice me in some way.

He wasn't being rude or anything, he just didn't show much interest. And I didn't really find it in me to try and initiate more contact... He seemed so focused on learning and after class was finished he would be gone to get the books for his next class. It was almost as if he went through the school day on some mechanic functions that told him what to do and that he wasn't supposed to do _anything _else. I'm really beginning to wonder just how Matsumoto managed to get through to him at all. Probably because she's more forward than me... I don't really feel frightened by talking to Hitsugaya or anything like that, no, I'm just not a very forward person and I'm careful with how I act and what I say. And since he hasn't showed any sort of interest to get to know me, I'm a bit afraid to actually talk to him, I guess.

We have the first class together on Tuesdays. I was planning to sit with Rukia, because we always sat together, but she pushed me away to where Hitsugaya was already seated and gave me a wink. It was probably supposed to tell me to go for it, but she if anyone should know that I'm not all too much into "going for it". But it's a gesture to appriciate, or something... She just wants to help me, after all, since she knows I'm a bit shy. I'm just not sure it will make such a big difference in the end.

Anyway, I was pushed towards him, so I sat down next to him as Rukia sat down a few seats away from me, smiling as if she was a small kid in a candy store. She was very excited about this small crush of mine. I can sort of understand that... I usually don't care about males at all, and she just found that weird. I don't know why I got interested in Hitsugaya... I think it may be because he gives off another kind of aura. And he's shorter than me, and I find that somewhat funny.

"Good morning," I greeted him when I sat down, a casual greeting. I could easily do that.

He at least gave me an acknowledging nod, but that was it. I thought that he would at least say something in return, but it seems that he doesn't do that... For some reason. I knew he was quiet and a bit introverted, but to not return a greeting. Well, alright, he did return it, but as I said, I had expected him to at least open his mouth. Not to be arrogant or anything, but it surprised me. I sent him some occasional glances during the class's hour as well, though he didn't pay attention to anything but the teacher.

"That guy is rather cold, isn't he?" Rukia asked, frowning lightly, as the class ended and we were heading towards our lockers. "He didn't say anything and he didn't even look at you!"

"Rukia, we don't even know each other," I said and sighed tiredly. "He's probably not interested at all."

As much as it hurt for me to say something like that, it was the painful truth, and Rukia silenced so I think she agreed.

I had no idea that I would be so right about it, though. I thought that usually you noticed when someone was interested in you. I don't know if I'm just too careful to make him actually see how I look at him. Maybe my glances were too casual. I'm not sure, but he didn't show that he noticed them in any way. Rukia told me that I should be more forward and show it more, to make sure that he really notices, but I'm not sure I'm actually brave enough to do it. Besides, it's just a crush, right? From what I heard of crushes, it should go away eventually. Sure, I would be very happy if something would happen, but I don't know... I guess it doesn't hurt to try to become his friend, though. I could always do that.

After all, I don't know anything about him. He just seemed interesting and... _cute_, and I think that was what appealed to me. He's just so different but he seems to handle it very well. He seems so sure of himself, something that I have never quite managed. It's not like I'm torturing myself with negative thoughts or anything of the like, I just don't have much courage or confidence. Something that he definitely has. And his overall look is just very... very... sexy for the lack of a better word. Wow, it feels awkward thinking of anyone like that, but... I shouldn't deny it to myself. I think he looks great, especially with that white hair of his. It's just... so pretty. I feel like touching it so bad when I look at it, because it looks so thick and fluffy and soft and...

Alright, I admit it. I want to be together with him so badly. I'm not sure what to do with myself! I want him to notice me, to talk to me, to give me those small smiles that I've seen him occasionally, surprisingly, give Matsumoto. I feel so selfish, silly and narrow-minded thinking that way, but I shouldn't deny it. I just want him to look at me, notice me, pay attention to me. But I have no real idea how to make him do that. When he looked at me that first class we had together, with those beautiful eyes... It made my heart flutter. It was just such an amazing feeling. The thought that he might not be interested in me at all, and the thought that he may never be, pains me. Thinking that way makes my heart wrench, but it's the truth, the very painful truth.

I suppose I would need help to at least become his friend. I feel like I have no idea how to make friends, I do know that, but he's my first crush. I just feel odd around him, so I'm honestly not sure I could manage to do that. I should talk to Rukia about it. Maybe Orihime would work too, but Orihime is... well, Orihime. I don't know, but she just doesn't seem like the right person to ask. Maybe it's because I'm not as close to her as I am to Rukia. It would make sense. And Rukia is calmer than her on that matter, despite her slightly... violent nature when she thinks someone is being an idiot. She did notice I was being all weird and thoughtful the whole day, it seemed, and I think it's very likely since she confronted me.

"So, why don't you try to talk to him when you see him in the hallway?" she asked, her expression and voice stern, her hands placed on her hips.

"I... I don't know. I don't want to seem like a too straight-forward person," I answered uncertianly and peered at him as he closed his locker, idly fingering on a bracelet on my arm. "I mean, wouldn't it seem odd? I don't want him to think of me as someone weird."

Rukia rolled her eyes and gripped my shoulders. I turned my eyes back to her and almost flinched back at the anger in them. I know that she always mean well, but really, when she looks at someone like that I can't help but feel a bit afraid.

"Hinamori Momo," she said silently, almost hissing, and stared straight into my eyes with that glare. "If you want someone as obviously introverted or blind or cold, or whatever, that he is to notice you, you need to make an effort. He's not going to magically suddenly notice you and start talking to you, I thought that much was obvious. Unless _you _do something, nothing will happen! Wow, you're unbelievable!"

I have to admit, that's what makes me a bit hesitant with asking her in the first place. She thinks I should toughen up and things like that, and if I want her help she may think I'm just hesitating about it. But I'm not. At least, I don't think I am. I'm just not sure how to approach him. Should I just randomly walk up to him the hallway and say hi? I personally don't think that's a very... good way to do it. Maybe it's how people normally do it, but I'm never the one to actually make that first step and I've never payed attention to how others have done it. Rukia will probably think I'm silly, worrying about things like that, but I want to make a good impression on him and the first words I've actually said to him was that stupid question. "What are you doing here?" What was I thinking?! I feel like enough of a fool around him as it is, so it should be obvious I'm hesitant, right?

Rukia may think it's a stupid thing, but I really don't. That move was a very dumb thing for me to do, really. It was rude. Sure, I was surprised, but it was no reason to ask him such a thing. I knew people could change what they wanted to study if too much time hadn't passed, and I didn't even think of that when he sat down next to me.

I should probably stop thinking about it, but I can't. It's what makes me so worried about socializing with him. Maybe I should apologize for it, I never actually did that. It would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it? Apologizing for being rude, I mean. Everyone does that. I should suggest it to Rukia, but... What would she think of it? She always says I apologize too much. Maybe I do, but it's a good way to make sure you're on good terms with everyone. Then again, she also said that it could be annoying... Maybe I _shouldn't _apologize. Maybe it doesn't bother him at all. Maybe he doesn't even remember. If I apologize and he doesn't remember, then it will make me look like a big idiot.

Maybe I _should _just walk up and say hi? We have actually talked, as much of a bad and short talk that it was.

I worry too much, I really do, but I can't help it. I just can't. I like him, of course I will worry about what he thinks of me. That's just a natural thing, isn't it? I think it is anyway, from what I've watched, read and seen. Of course, I'm not sure Rukia would really care about that... She would say that it doesn't matter if I make good enough impressions on him afterwards, and maybe that's true. I did already waste my first impression, didn't I? Can it get worse?

Yes, it can. It can definitely get worse. I shouldn't think that way, but I do. Rukia always tell me that I should be more optimistic and not worry about things too much. She's right, I know she is, but it just happens. It's a habit, I guess. I can't help but worry about most things. Like at the first day of school. It was a new school, a new set of three years, and I was nervous as hell. There would be new people, new teachers... Well, everything would be new. And I had heard so many things about High School too, scary stories, so of course I was worried that it would be very bad. Sure, there are some things here that just really concerns me, but it's not as bad as I had first thought. I'm actually comfortable with it all. Rukia scolded me a bit for it, though. She's always there to look after me; I know her... aggressivness is nothing but something good. At least if you're on her right side.

I really do appriciate everything she has done for me. I should listen to her more. I know that she can help if I ask for it, and she will be there to encourage me. I shouldn't worry too much, like she says. If I try to be confident, and with her support, I should be able to do this. I will approach Hitsugaya. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon.


End file.
